


Don't You Dare Steal My Pine Tree

by FizzleFudge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill won't allow that, Kidnapped dipper, Kryptos tries to steal Dipper, M/M, Mentions of blood and wounds, Overly protective Bill, Post Season 2, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: A dystopic ending of the season, in which Dipper is caught and imprisoned inside of Bill's gigantic cone together with all of Bill's interdimensional 'friends'.After being humiliated by his master, Dipper follows Kryptos to the library. But little does he know there are others than Bill that are interested in that little head of his.





	Don't You Dare Steal My Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Helluuu!  
> I wrote this together with a random stranger on the website 'Shamchat' - thereas the confusing jumps between Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines and what they're doing. (I write as Bill Cipher)  
> I wasn't originally planning on uploading this, but it's been laying on my harddrive for over a year, so I thought - Why the heck not?  
> Someone might find it a bit amusing, so now it's here and free for everyone to read!  
> Enjoy! (:

This is a conversation between Dipper Pines and yourself, Bill Cipher.

  
Dipper Pines: ...Bill? *Cautiously steps into throne room*

  
Bill Cipher: Oh, why hello, Pine Tree. *Smirks deviously*

  
Dipper Pines: *He swallows hard and steps forward* C-Can I see my family? Please?...You said I could...

  
Bill Cipher: Of course you can. I always keep my promises. *Snaps his fingers, a box big enough for Dipper appears around the boy* But I didn't tell you the price!

  
Dipper Pines: But- Wh-What are you doing?! *He frowns and looks up at the demon*

  
Bill Cipher: *He floats over towards the box, and somewhere in the process he turns into human form, a big smirk forming on his features.* You might as well do what I tell you, since I have the power to kill your family if I want to.

  
Dipper Pines: I...Okay. Yeah. Fine. *He crosses his arms, really wishing he would have stayed put in his room* What do you want me to do?

  
Bill Cipher: Oh really? You're just going to get along with it? *A shocked expression appears on his face, but quickly transforms into a smirk.* Then, bow to me. And tell me you doesn't stand a chance against me. Tell me you're weak, that I am the most powerful in all dimensions ever made.

  
Dipper Pines: Bow to y- No! I won't bow to you! I've done everything else you've asked of me, not this. *He crosses his arms and glared up at the taller being. However, he didn't like sitting through executions with Bill. Though he was treated decently well, it didn't mean Bill didn't enjoy messing with him*

  
Bill Cipher: Oh, Pine Tree, you're truly a boring little toy. *He shakes his head and turns around, but when he looks at Dipper again, he starts laughing.* But, Pine Tree, I think that you're forgetting an important detail here- *He snaps his fingers again, and Dipper finds himself bowing, incapable of controlling his own body.* -I'm a demon. And a pretty good one, too.

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper frowns deeply, releasing his struggle and simply bowing to Bill* What fun would it be if I didn't fight back sometimes? *He snaps, rolling his eyes. He just wanted to see his family and get back to his room before the other demons came out for dinner*...I don't stand a chance against you. I'm weak. You're the most powerful being in all the dimensions ever made.

  
Bill Cipher: *A big smirk spreads itself over Bill's features and he nods amusingly.* That's right, Pine Tree; I am. Now how about you say that to your family? That you give up? *Suddenly another cage appears, containing the Stan twins, Mabel, and Wendy.* Tell them. Tell them what you told me.

  
Dipper Pines: That's not fair. I...I just wanted to see them. *He feels tears gather in his eyes* Bill, please... *He hated how he felt when he was with Bill. He was weak. He was scared. He clung to Bill. Bill...was all Dipper had here. And he knew the demon ate it up.* I-I'm sorry. *He looked up to his family*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill felt two things by watching the tears in the boy's eyes; he felt powerful, and proud that he was the one provoking them. But he felt something else too, something he'd never felt before, located somewhere in his guts. He decided to ignore it and smirked -if a bit nervously- at Dipper yet again.* Say it *he whispers* Say that you give up.

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper's mind was racing. He swallowed thickly and sniffled* I...I give up. *He managed to get out. Feeling ashamed, he backed up into Bill, slowly recoiling into his chest. He hated Bill. He hated what he'd done fo him*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill felt something in his chest break, and looked down. It seemed pretty normal. Geez, human bodies were weird. Yet the feeling increased when he looked at the broken boy before him. Was this.. Sadness? He'd heard of it before, but never experienced it. He looked down, and snapped his fingers, the cage with Dipper's family disappearing.* I-I'm *he swallowed* Sorry?

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper continued to cry softly for a moment, nestling closer to Bill.*...N-No you're not. You never are. *He looked up with his big watery brown eyes before he stepped back a little, still quivering in Bill's arms*...

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill continued watching Dipper cry, feeling broken himself, and became surprised when he felt a tear fall from his own eye.* I-I actually think I am, Pine Tree. *he said with a low, almost hollow voice.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper looked up, surprised at Bill*...I... *The smaller form lightly wiped his master's tear away, giving him a light nuzzle*...Thanks.

  
Bill Cipher: *A small, almost invisible, genuine smile appeared on Bill's lips as he lay his arms protectively around the smaller being.* Actually, those weren't your real family, I have them trapped in a much smaller cage in another room, I promise you. The ones you saw was just something I came up with on the spot, made by the dust of human bones.

  
Dipper Pines: Gee, Bill. How nice. *He narrows his eyes slightly* I want to wait until I can hold myself together when I see them... *He sighed, crawling up into Bill's arms like normal* 'M hungry.

  
Bill Cipher: Oh really? Do you want pancakes made of unicorns, or egg and gnomes? *he asks with his usual smirk.*

  
Dipper Pines: Gross. *He stuck out his tongue* I don't want to watch you demons eat. *Dipper tiredly laid his head on Bill's shoulder, watching Bill's companions roll in to eat the flesh of humans and other creatures*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill laughed at him, before taking his hand and making their way towards the dining table.* There's actually some human pancakes here, 8 Ball is vegan, did you know? I'm sure he'll share them with you. *He himself grabbed a big cooked heart and started eating eagerly.*

  
Dipper Pines: Nasty.. *He hissed and wandered over to the large beast. He growled at first, but then leaned down to sniff the boy. Realizing it was Dipper, he purred slightly and curled around him, sharing his food. Dipper smiled slightly, patting 8-ball's head*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill watched them cautiously, jealousy already taking over him, though he knew 8 Ball was a friendly and somewhat friendly creature. And he did bring food to Dipper, so he guessed he was alright. He still watched their every movement though.

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper quickly finished his food, his fingers lightly petting 8-ball's fur. The beast grinned and nuzzled his chest, causing Dipper to giggle softly. He had been starting to get closer to some of Bill's friends. He went to stand beside Kryptos, despite what he was eating, and asked him to take him to the library in the main hall. That's where he normally was when Bill was busy.*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill took a harder grip of the heart he was eating and watched as Dipper and Kryptos started walking down the corridor. He turned to face Hectorgon* Don't you think it's something mysterious about Kryptos? As if he's hiding something... *Hecto just shrugged, amused by Bill's jealousy.* You know what? I'm gonna show Pine Tree just how great I am. Alright? I-I'll do it now. *He glanced on his half-eated meal.* As soon as I'm done eating..

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper smiled as Kryptos revealed his own human form* It looks great! *Dipper complimented, hoping up in his hammock with Kryptos across from him. The monster reached out for Dipper's wrist, his lips lightly pressing to it. Thinking it was innocent, he pulled his arm back with a slight laugh, though it tingled slightly. Must be a culture thing*

  
Bill Cipher: *After his meal, Bill walked down the corridor he'd saw Dipper go with Kryptos. He stepped inside the big room, only to find the demon's filthy lips on HIS human. He felt that breaking feeling inside his chest again, and stepped forward, turning their attention to him.* Kryptos. *He said cooly, before sending an ice block his way, crushing his skull. The blood stained the book-covered walls, and Dipper. His precious litte Dipper.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper jolted with a shriek, falling out of the hammock with a hard thud* B-BILL! *He cried out, watching Kryptos' human body bleed out. He looked down at himself, letting out a cry of anguish* Wh-Why the hell did you do that?! What's wrong with you?!

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill just shrugged, walking over to Dipper and straightening his cape.* Don't worry, he's not dead. I think. *He watched as the demon's brain fell from the hammock along with loads of blood.* It's okay, I'll fix it. Maybe.

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper gasped and scrambled to Bill as the brain hit the ground, his stomach churning* I w-want a bath. I don't want his blood...h-his...*He shook his head, holding his wrist*

  
Bill Cipher: Yeah, I'll join you. Go ahead while I try to fix this.. Mess. *He ruffled Dipper's hair quickly before trying to find a charm to get Kryptos back to life.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper swallowed hard, feeling the jealousy radiating off of Bill. He slipped into the large marble bath, beginning to rinse the blood off his body. He glanced down at his wrist, noticing a small mark had formed*...What?...

  
Bill Cipher: Kryptos! *Bill exclaimed as the demon shook his head vigourously, problably trying to get the brain into place.* How nice to see you.. Alive.. *He smiled, then, in a sudden movement he'd pushed Kryptos into the wall.* Now, what the HELL did you do to him? *The demon just smirked at him, staying quiet as usual. Bill became more and more angry as the smirk grew on the ugly face before him.* I'm serious, if you did anything to him then I'll kill you again. Permanently this time!

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper cringed at the screaming, sinking deeper into the water. He felt the mark spreading up his arm. He bit his lip, hoping it would fade. Kryptos only smiled wider, uttering the word 'mine', a crazed look in his eyes*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill stared at Kryptos with his one and only eye, hatred obvious in his iris.* What the FUCK did you do to him? *Bill hadn't as much as glanced at Dipper, yet he felt that something was wrong. Very wrong.* Alright then, say nothing. *he growled, punching the creature in the jaw in un-human force, sending the demon flying throgh the room and hitting the opposite wall.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper wrapped a bathrobe around himself, running to Bill as it began to burn upon his shoulder* B-Bill?! I n-need you... *He bit his lip and reached for his demon*

  
Bill Cipher: Not now, Pine Tr- Oh my Creator, why do you have that thing on you?! *Bill looked vigourously between the two beings in the room apart from himself, and felt anger and panic raise in his body.

  
Dipper Pines: I d-don't know! It burns...*He felt his heart growing heavy, the need to be closer to Kryptos rising in him. He began backing away from Bill, hysteria rising in Dipper. He needed to be close to the demon who'd marked him*

  
Bill Cipher: Pine Tree, don't you dare walk over to him. *Bill was frozen, he knew exactly what was happening, yet he wasn't sure how to fix it.* Pine Tree, please! Stay with me!

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper felt himself being torn. The bond between him and Kryptos was still very fresh and he had a stabbing need to be near him. He let out a whine, looking back at Bill, Kryptos reaching for him.

  
Bill Cipher: Pine Tree, please. *Bill begged, taking a shaky step forward.* Don't take his hand, Dipper, I'll do anything for you! I can bow for you, just as you did to me this morning! Please! *A tear rolled down his chin, and just as Kryptos was about to take Dipper's hand, Bill jumped forward, kissing Dipper passionatley on the lips, and whispering I love you against his wet skin.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper whined and struggled for a moment, gasping softly against his lips. He smiled softly after a moment, enjoying the warmth he was receiving from Bill. He felt the mark alter on his skin begin to turn to Bill's own mark. Dipper slowly began kissing Bill back, his eyes half lidded*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill smiled into the kiss, and almost forgot about the third participant in this dilemma. He slowly ended the kiss, and turned to an angry-looking Kryptos. He felt all the anger and jelously he'd stuffed inside rise, and soon enough, Bill was glowing red, flames appearing around him, and he looked straight into the demon's shocked eyes.* I'm going to fucking murder you. *he growled.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper continued to stay close to Bill. He didn't want it to end in violence. He frowned and looked up at his mate, watching Kryptos cringe back* Bill...I think you taught him a big enough lesson, don't you think? He just wanted a...y'know. *Dipper smiled sheepishly at the demon*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill huffed.* I'm sorry, Pine Tree, but I'm afraid this can only end in one way. Look away if you have to. *Bill set his focus on Kryptos yet again, glaring furiously at the demon before he starts attacking him with blue light-flames. He throws every flame without pausing once, and when he's done, Kryptos is lying on his back against a bookshelf. But Bill knows his tricks.* He isn't dead. *He whispers to no one, and steps cautiously up to the demon.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper looked away, his body shaking. The stress on the newly bonded human was immense. He covered his ears as voices echoed around him, his senses screaming at him to follow Bill. But he didn't want to jinx him.*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill glanced at Dipper, making sure he wasn't looking, before he evoked a big brick, letting it fall on Kryptos body. He heard the loud sound of bone breaking, and he was pretty sure it was okay to lift away the brick. The sight really wasn't pleasing, and Bill quickly conjured the mess away, hoping that Dipper hadn't seen it.*

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper only caught glance of it, rocking back and forth slightly as he tried to calm himself* B-Bill... *He whimpered needily, wanting to see if his demon was hurt. He needed Bill now more than ever*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill slowly approached him, and sat beside him, holding the fragile little human in his arms while whispering encouraging words into his ear.* It's okay, he's gone, it's just you and me now, good, eh? *Bill trailed his eyes over the boy in his arms. So much emotions, so many feelings trapped inside one being. His being.* I love you, Pine Tree.

  
Dipper Pines: *Dipper squirmed to press closer, closing his eyes with a content whimper. He lightly kissed his cheek* I love you too, Bill. 'M yours.. *He promised quietly, the cold air making his wet skin tingle*

  
Bill Cipher: *Bill could stay there all day, with his adorable little Dipper in his arms, and since all the threats seemed to be gone for now, he problably would. He smiled gently at the boy.* Yes, you're mine. You're my litte Pine Tree.

_The End_


End file.
